


Injuria

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Head Shot (no demasiado explícito), Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Possessive Sebastian Moran, TOO MUCH, Toxic Relationship, almost, only a little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: A pesar de su oscuridad, los corazones laten.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad;  
> Yo ya he cumplido con darte las advertencias. Si tú no quieres hacer caso a ellas y a pesar de no gustarte leer esta clase de contenido, lo lees. No me hago responsable de tus quejas, y me guardo el derecho de borrar comentarios que no me gusten.
> 
> Mira, voy a dejarlo simple. Yo no soy tu niñera, y así como no puedo obligarte a no leer, tampoco puedo obligarte a hacerlo. LEES ESTO PORQUE ES TU DECISIÓN. Y yo lo he escrito por las mismas razones uwu.
> 
> Así pues, aquí estamos. Ya no diré más al respecto porque es un tema que me cansa bastante. Entonces, si has decidido continuar, solo déjame decirte que hay más toxicidad de dónde salió esto ¡jajaaa! 🤣🤣🤣. He tenido planes para historias de estos dos desde hace años y solo hasta ahora (sin relación a mi gusto por joder a los políticamente correctos con personajes de FICCIÓN 😚) me animé a hacer algo con ellos.
> 
> Como aclaración extra, esto se encuentra ubicado mucho antes del primer contacto de Moriarty con Holmes.
> 
> Todo listo entonces, espero te guste, es una recopilación más, sí, pero eso a penas dice nada. Me esforzaré por tener pronto una buena trama para hacer un OS, pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay 😊. Ok, ya...

**I**

Sebastian Moran lo supo nada más verlo. Aquel hombre se volvería tarde o temprano en su perdición. Su adicción. Su furia. Su muerte. 

Su vida.

Entendió pronto que no hallaría razones verdaderas para rechazar cada oscuro deseo. Sin saberlo ya estaba entre sus manos. Rendido y sin ofrecer pelea, ni intentar escapar o pensar en cada por qué. Tan fácil como aceptar la muerte, tan sencillo como rendirse a la vida solo para andar sobre un día tras otro. 

Convertido en su títere, su muñeca, su juguete favorito. A James Moriarty se había rendido y a su utilidad solo fue cuestión de tiempo para encontrar la falta de sentido cualquier vulgar título que tuviera para darle. No era su amigo, su compañero, su esclavo, su amante. Era mucho más.

Lo era todo.

Su razón para continuar, para respirar y vivir. Sobrevivir. Avanzar, correr, matar, tenía cada orden por título y firma el nombre hecho carne, sangre y ambición; Moriarty. Rendido y sin ofrecer pelea, Moran se había entregado, caído entre sus manos, subyugado a sus encantos. Convertido en un sirviente devoto, nada más que un medio para llegar a un fin. El término más conveniente para él.

_Ven a mí._

_Amenaza por mí._

_Mata por mí._

_Hazme correr._

Y sin dudar, sin fallar, sin hacer preguntas, lo haría. Vertiría en cada tarea la más afinada de sus habilidades, rompería huesos, quebrantaría almas y voluntades, arrebataría vidas... usaría la boca. Sin dudar, sin fallar, sin hacer preguntas. Por él, para él, de él. Solo había sido cuestión de tiempo; menos de un año, menos de un mes, quizá un día, tal vez un par de segundos, una mirada para saber a su piel marcada por ese hombre. 

Siendo atraído por el rugir de un tigre enemigo, se encontró convertido en la presa de un ser aun más fuerte y voraz. Como la hembra implorando aun más ante el dolor y el sufrir entregado por su compañero, se vio anhelando, deseando todo de él. De su aura magnífica, embriagadora, de su voz y de su cuerpo. 

Todavía no encontraba razones para arrepentirse. Dudaba hacerlo algún día. ¿Cuál sería la razón para marchar? Cuando el hombre ya tenía todo de él, solo bajo sus órdenes partiría. Pero se sabía aún útil, mientras sirviera a sus propósitos, incluso si quedara al rezago y no hubiera para él más tareas que mantener el calor en su cama, lo haría. Porque a él entregaba más que su talento.

Poco ganaba él con su corazón. Tener su amor, desde luego, no era relevante, pero deshacerse de él sería un mal movimiento. Era una cadena que lo aferraba con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria, cerraba las salidas e impedía por completo su escape. Ya no existía tal opción.

Tampoco un deseo por hacerla realidad.

A Moriarty pertenecía. Era de su propiedad. A él debía más que el vacío concepto de su vida. Más que su alma y el poco amor que de nada servía. Los dioses celosos estaban por su idolatría, su ciega devoción. 

Y nada estaba dispuesto a cambiar. 

Absolutamente nada.

**II**

—Con el trabajo hecho, podemos terminar finalmente el contrato —dijo Moriarty, sonriéndole al hombre del otro lado del escritorio. 

—La transacción del pago está completada, pero no veo por qué terminar nuestro trato —sugirió, sonriendo de manera descarada y aprovechándose de lo se suponía era un saludo de despedida, al tomar la mano de Moriarty y llevarla hasta su boca, colocando en el dorso un beso. 

En contra de sus deseos, el profesor no lo hizo a un lado. Sonrió divertido. El hombre estaba buscando la muerte si continuaba siendo tan impertinente. El gruñido bajo de Moran, quien como siempre cuidaba su espalda, debería ser causa suficiente para hacer retroceder al insufrible.

—Asuntos como esos requieren más que un pago concordante, señor O'Connor. —Su voz se había vuelto un poco más suave, provocativa. Se mantenía aún entre los dedos callosos.

—Entonces se puede arreglar. Ahora mismo si usted lo desea… tan solo ordene a su perro que se aparte. —Moriarty sonrió ampliamente, despectivo. Retiró por fin su mano. El hombre le miró decepcionado.

—Usted ha estado molestándolo desde su llegada, señor O'Connor, y él es muy sobreprotector. Le sugiero marcharse en silencio y no volver jamás. —El hombre, claramente ofendido, se levantó de golpe. Tan pronto como la silla golpeó el suelo, O'Connor se había inclinado sobre el escritorio, tomando de las solapas a Moriarty. 

—A mí nadie puede decirme que no —declaró, furioso, antes de estampar sus labios sobre los otros. El sabor del té negro endulzado con miel fue lo último que pasó por sus sentidos antes de que una bala atravesara su cráneo. 

Resoplando, Moriarty intentó limpiarse la sangre sobre su rostro antes de que un fuerte agarre lo llevara hasta Moran, quien sujetándolo firmemente lo arrastró a un beso feroz e insaciable. Posesivo, animal. Erótico. Sin queja alguna se dejó llevar ante el uso magistral de su lengua y sus labios. Pronto ya tenía todo su cuerpo ardiendo por más. Las manos recorriéndolo cuánto podían debajo de la ropa y tocándole en todas las partes correctas lo tentaban aun más.

—¡Mío! —gruñó Sebastian, mordiéndole en el cuello y masajeando sus glúteos. Moriarty sonrió, dejándole hacer cuántas marcas quisiera, amando cada errático movimiento sobre él—. ¡Mío! ¡Mío! —decía, una vez tras otra, besándolo con desesperación.

Moriarty estaba solo un poco sorprendido. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a tomarlo con tanto descaro frente al hombre que lo devoraba. ¿No era acaso lo suficientemente obvio? Todo el rostro de Moran gritaba cuán salvaje podría volverse y aun así O'Connor fue tan lejos como para besarlo de repente. Por supuesto que iba a morir. 

—Deja que se lo lleven —gimió, antes de verse inclinado hacia el escritorio—. No… él debe mirar —dijo la bestia, bajándole los pantalones. 

Un segundo después ya nada importó. Ni el cadáver, ni la sangre, ni los ojos abiertos. Sollozando, Moriarty se entregó. Se convirtió en la presa.

**III**

—¿Es un lugar seguro? —preguntó el hombre, mirando con ojo clínico el número considerable de hojas entre sus manos. 

—Lo es, todos los vecinos se ocupan de sus propios asuntos, mientras no se interponga en el camino de ninguno y se guarde para sí mismo, ellos ni siquiera lo notarán. Este lugar olvidado de dios servirá mientras dejan de buscarlo —aseguró Moriarty.

El sol daba de lleno en su piel clara. La tierra húmeda manchaba sus zapatos y el calor era irritante. Aun así, estaba complacido al ver cómo Sebastian caminaba alrededor de la finca, su escopeta balanceándose tras su ancha espalda. Se lamió los labios. Apenas trataba de evitar pensar en ello, el hombre a su lado resultaba completamente aburrido. Seguro que si no tuviera el dinero suficiente lo habría alojado en cualquier casucha desolada.

—¿Podemos verla por dentro? —Moriarty asintió, dándole una sonrisa tranquila. No habría más que un par de otras opciones para resguardar al hombre que mató a su abuelo en busca de heredar su fortuna, pero si era lo que necesitaba para alejar un poco la monotonía, lo aceptaba.

Atendiendo a su orden Sebastian esperó a que se acercaran a la puerta para abrirla. Por dentro era tan simple como por fuera, pero el hombre no pasaría más de un mes ahí, seguramente no necesitaría más. Estaba huyendo, después de todo. Había mandado limpiar el lugar, por lo que el sitio estaba en su mejor punto. Su empleador caminaba distraído, evaluando el lugar y buscando el menor detalle para rechazarlo. Moriarty ni siquiera tenía que estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías, si, de nuevo, el tipo no fuera tan adinerado, el guía sería uno más de sus eslabones.

—Estoy seguro que por lo que me cobró debería darme un lugar mejor —dijo, mirándole con recelo y un toque de mal humor. Por supuesto, el lugar no le agradaba.

—¿Realmente cree que todo se ha gastado en esto? Le recuerdo que usted es el principal sospechoso por la muerte del anciano. Lo único que debe hacer es mantenerse quieto en este lugar y para cuando regrese su nombre estará limpio y dispondrá de la herencia como mejor le plazca —respondió Moriarty, ocultando perfectamente su molestia. Los hombres ricos tendían a creer que su dinero les compraba la razón.

Levantó una ceja cuando el otro se giró hacia él. Su ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Sebastian estaba entre ellos antes de que el hombre diera un paso en su dirección—. No lo quiero, busque otro sitio —gruñó—, me niego a pasar un mes en esta casucha.

—Me temo que no tiene otra opción —dijo esta vez Moran, sus brazos cruzados y voz amenazante. Moriarty sonrió, le gustaba ese tono.

—Y ya que se ha aclarado, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos. Uno de mis hombres se encargará de traerle lo que necesite. —Se dio la vuelta. No podía soportar más tiempo en ese asqueroso lugar. Como siempre, Sebastian se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Antes de llegar a ella, sin embargo, se vio detenido.

—Odio que me hagan repetir las cosas, quiero… —Lo tomaba de las solapas y entre sus quejas pudo sentir gotas de saliva golpeándole el rostro. Asqueado, no pudo apreciar como su amante tomaba al hombre con fuerte agarre para luego separarlo y alejarlo tanto como fuera posible.

—No se atreva a tocarlo de nuevo. —Le advirtió, su voz en un tono aun más bajo. Todavía en el suelo, el tipo sonrió ladino.

—¿Qué es esto? Desde hace un rato me lo he preguntado… —A pesar de sus palabras, el nerviosismo se le notaba a leguas—. ¿Por qué el perro trata a su amo como a un amante? —Moriarty llamó a Sebastián, no iba a tener esa conversación con un cliente… otra vez.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente simplemente lo tomó de la nuca, abriendo la boca para recibir sin barrera alguna la cálida lengua de su protector. Sintió los firmes músculos de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. Cuando dejó escapar un suspiro cortó con el beso. Miró divertido hacia el rostro petrificado, ¿pero qué iba a hacer?, ¿delatarlos? Lo tenía en la palma de su mano, podría decirle a Sebastián que acabara con él ahí mismo y nadie sentiría su pérdida, mucho menos lo buscarían hasta el próximo mes.

—¿Ahora ve por qué no puede tocarme? —Rio ligeramente. Sebastian aún lo sostenía, le mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello. Cuando se sintió reaccionar, lo separó, al menos lo suficiente para detener sus besos. No iba a tener sexo en ese triste lugar. 

—Él es mío —aclaró Moran. El hombre los miraba con el ceño hecho una V perfecta. Su furia reprimida y el saberlo completamente acorralado no hacían otra cosa que aumentar el buen humor de Moriarty. 

Y solo para aumentar la diversión, quizá dejaría a Sebastian tomarlo ahí mismo.

**IV**

Hacer papeleo era una de las cosas más aburridas por hacer en toda la inmensa faz de la tierra. Si conociera a otro con al menos la mitad de inteligencia que él, seguro ya lo tendría sobre cada archivo. Pero mantenía a Sebastian siempre ocupado y en realidad no confiaría en el hombre que tuviera realmente la mitad de su inteligencia, sería peligroso aun con ese nivel.

Así pues, no importa todo lo fastidioso que resultara, tenía que hacerlo él mismo… y de cualquier manera, no es como si fuera a tomarse el tiempo de enseñar su amplio y complicado sistema de clasificación. Esta vez, por ejemplo, tenía a dos sujetos que pretendían robar, junto con sus compinches, un par de bancos, sin embargo, el método sería completamente distinto; uno cavaría un túnel, pero si mandara a hacer lo mismo con el otro, les haría tardar años gracias al tipo de suelo. Con su consejo les ayudaría a conseguirlo incluso más rápido que hacer un agujero. Tenían la fortuna de que uno de los trabajadores del banco era un hombre con mucha flexibilidad moral, a quien sería fácil dar una pequeña parte del botín a cambio de un acceso directo.

Aún hallaba algunos aspectos a investigar, pero las bases estaban sentadas y no faltaba más que pulir cada plan. Como siempre haría un trabajo limpio y sin rastro que abriera las puertas a estúpidos errores. Más aun si por algún motivo se encontrara escondido algún rastro que pudiera llevarlo a él. Cuando un par de fuertes manos comenzaron un leve masaje en sus hombros, un poco de la tensión le abandonó. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de cada firme y certero movimiento, permitiéndose un segundo de paz. 

—No debería cerrar los ojos, podría ser cualquier otro, profesor —susurró Moran, sin detenerse. Moriarty sonrió, un poco despectivo.

—Como si no fuera suficiente que haya dejado claro lo prohibido que tienen los otros de venir aquí sin previo aviso. Le recuerdo, coronel, ha dejado ya en demasiadas ocasiones mostrar su rostro furioso cuando apenas se me acercan. —Casi gimió cuando los pulgares anchos se marcaron contra su cuello.

—Me alegra saberlo, nunca pensé cuántas advertencias serían necesarias para que lo entendieran —dijo, casi en un gruñido—. Lo mío no se toca. —Moriarty nunca aceptaría, si bien todo había estado demasiado claro desde el principio, cuánto le gustaba esa maldita sobreprotección. Como si realmente la necesitara, como si Sebastian no comprendiera lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, incluso más que él mismo.

—No soy tuyo, no te pertenezco —retó, su voz tan segura que incluso estuvo a punto de creerlo. Siendo tan buen actor, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Sebastian giró su silla de un movimiento, haciéndole mirar directamente.

—Lo eres, mío. —Tomó el rostro de Moriarty sobre la punta de sus dedos, regodeándose con los gestos altivos y el saber cuánto de los rufianes bajo su control estaban al tanto de su advertencia. 

Cuando el hombre le dio una sonrisa descarada, no obstante, encendió aun más la llama que hasta el momento había logrado mantener tranquila, nacida al mirarlo tan aburrido con todos esos papeles. ¿Quién pensaría el nivel de burocracia que manejaban las filas del mal? Seguro el infierno estaba repleto de archiveros en llamas. 

—¿Tuyo?... Jamás. —E intentando regresar al escritorio luego de una risa descarada, se vio detenido por un beso arrebatador y salvaje. Tan aburrido como estaba, seguro que perder un momento usando a Sebastian para gastar un minuto o treinta, no harían daño en absoluto. Al ser llevado al escritorio, ocultó una sonrisa. 

—Voy a hacerte gritarlo —amenazó al oído de Moriarty.

Pero él pensaba negarse hasta el último segundo.

**V**

—Te creía más sensato, Moran, debo admitir cuánto me decepcionas —exclamó Moriarty. Su rostro escondido tras la espalda del coronel, a la luz de una sola e inútil vela. 

El resto de la habitación, apenas amueblada, estaba totalmente oscurecida. El frío calaba en la sangre y los huesos, cada ráfaga de viento amenazaba con tirar ventanas, paredes y débiles voluntades. Sebastian no contestó, la aguja atravesando su piel una vez tras otra en busca de cerrar la herida sangrante lo mantenía apretando los dientes, los puños, el dolor; para expresarse como debía.

—¡Era tan obvio! ¿Cómo no verlo? No te pago para cometer esa clase de… —Moran se giró antes de que terminara su regaño y comenzara la siguiente puntada. Lo sostuvo de la muñeca, su cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia arriba.

—Te tiembla la mano —susurró, mirando la cantidad de su sangre que manchaba esos largos dedos. Moriarty se retiró en cuanto él mismo comprobó sus palabras. Aun bajo la escasa luz podía ver que en realidad todo él temblaba. Sabiendo que pronto se alejaría, a costa de sufrir por el movimiento, lo acorraló entre sus brazos. La ropa húmeda contrastaba con su piel caliente.

El profesor no intentó alejarse, tomándolo como una señal inició una serie de caricias en su espalda. Tenía su aliento errático chocando contra su cuello. Tampoco intentó corresponderle, en esta clase de situaciones no lo esperaba.

—Estoy vivo, ¿no es cierto? Y aquel oficial no despertará para cantar su pequeña victoria. —Moriarty seguía evitando responder, cada latido errático, no obstante, era perfectamente recibido por Moran—. Recuperaré cada gota de sangre, quizá tenga una nueva cicatriz… nada soprendente —concluyó, dejando un par de escuetos besos en la sien de ese a quien inútilmente trataba de calmar.

—Los hombres como nosotros, que tan fácil arrebatamos la vida de los demás, que logramos tener un sueño calmo luego de cometer los más atroces crímenes, carecemos de la más simple innata habilidad… querer no es posible. —Soltó al fin, con la frente sobre el hombro de Moran.

—Lo sé —respondió el coronel, sujetándolo firmemente, haciendo doler sus músculos y la herida en su espalda.

—No podemos amar.

—Lo sé.

Un silencio helado se extendió por todo el lugar, nada que no fuera el viento o la lluvia podía interrumpir o cortar a través de la endurecida espesura. La oscuridad convertida en el amante revistiendo sus pecados de mentiras que buscan esconder latidos errantes, dolorosos, tristes.

—¿Por qué entonces mis manos tiemblan? —Muerto el silencio, el coronel escuchó atentamente cada palabra, la voz que intentaba fingirse ignorante—. ¿Por qué siento que podría sacrificar al mundo si hubieras muerto…?

Moran tenía una respuesta que Moriarty no aceptaría. No ahora, quizá luego o tal vez nunca. Así pues, a cambio de ella, teniendo el tiempo a su lado de respaldo de saber cómo manejar la situación, se movió lo suficiente para tomar sus labios. Un contacto en donde imprimió su dominio sin tener el menor atisbo de rebelión. 

Los truenos y relámpagos cantaron a modo de aceptación, rugiendo contra las ventanas su ferocidad ante los corazones desgarrados que lentamente, en medio de sus voces orgullosas, se unieron un poco más.

**VI**

—No puedo evitar que muestres tu enojo, sin embargo, preferiría no verlo. Si es tanta tu molestia, debo recordarte la libertad que tienes de ir a donde más te plazca. —Sebastian frunció aun más el ceño, volvió a acomodarse en el incómodo banco y, resoplando, dejó libre un suave gruñido—. Te he dado el día libre, ¿no es cierto? Ve a tu club, duerme toda la tarde, limpia tus armas, eres tú mismo quien impone tu malestar. 

Cruzado de brazos el coronel volvió a gruñir, más irritado que molesto. Hizo un espaviento rápido, sonriente cuando una docena de palomas salieron volando. La luz de la tarde le molestaba, el banco y el viento le molestaban, el estúpido andar y el suave gorgojeo de las aves le molestaban. Los intentos que hacía Moriarty para dejarlo ir, por otro lado, solo le obligaban a quedarse.

Cuando un nuevo puñado de migas salió de la pequeña bolsa entre esos largos dedos, llegaron más palomas que las que había asustado.

—No planeo irme, este nuevo pasatiempo tuyo me irrita, ¿cuál es tu plan? —Inclinándose con la palma llena, el profesor dejó que algunas aves comieran de su mano.

—Nada espectacular, querido coronel, no hay algo más allá de lo que ves.

—¿Planeas aburrirme lo suficiente para que me vaya y te encuentres con tu amante? —Sin verse sorprendido, Moriarty sonrió.

—Quizá. Pero mucho me temo que contigo y ellas es más que suficiente.

—Más vale que así sea, sabes lo que pasará si-

—¿Los matarás a todos, Sebastian? ¿Matarás a todos los que intenten cortejarme? —Aun a la luz de día, para él, para ellos, el contacto era limitado, de todas formas el coronel lo tomó por el mentón, obligándole a mirarlo.

—Matarlos sería fácil, voy a torturarlos hasta que supliquen por una bala en sus cráneos y no tengan en sus mentes el menor deseo por volver a mirar lo que me pertenece. —Descuidadamente Moriarty se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Un toque suave y corto, el hombre sabía decir las palabras correctas, le hacía correr el riesgo aun en ese lugar tan público ¿y dudaba de su lealtad con él? Le sonrió. 

—¿Cómo podría yo ser la causa de sus muertes cuando no hago otra cosa que alimentarlas? Al hombre celoso de unas palomas, ¿cómo pondría en juego sus amenazas? —Al ser liberado del agarre volvió a la tarea con sus aparentes nuevas amantes.

—No estoy celoso de unas palomas. —El enojo regresó a su rostro y a su voz.

—Lamento ser yo quien se lo diga, coronel, pero lo está. Muere de celos porque su amante lo engañe con una docena de aves —respondió de inmediato, arrojando un poco más de migas.

Tan solo un momento después, al dirigirse cada par de ojillos a dónde fueron a parar los pedacitos de pan, luego de que un fresco viento revolviera las sueltas plumas grises del suelo, la palabra "amante" acabó por recorrer y hacer eco entre los árboles, las flores y las nubes ligeramente opacas, terminando por golpear sus pensamientos.

Sus letras resonantes cayeron por fin en su lugar. No es que tal estuviera prohibida, dejarla en claro, sin embargo, nunca fue objeto de alguna conversación o deseo por una o ambas partes. Era un trato implícito en el cual ni siquiera se hubieran detenido a pensar demasiado, solo estaba ahí, un conocimiento tácito si bien completamente hipotético. Moran dejaba en claro a quién pertenecía Moriarty, este a su vez protegía a Moran de la ley para quien preguntara demasiado. 

—Te compraré un anillo —dijo Sebastian luego de que el silencio se extendiera innecesariamente. El no necesitaba decir más, aclarar algo o pensar en el resto del mundo. Sabía lo que quería y ahora, sin lugar a dudas, no lo dejaría escapar.

—Más vale que sea caro —respondió, sonriendo y vaciando las últimas migas en su palma—. Te lo devolveré si no me gusta —añadió antes de lanzar el puñado a los pies del coronel. Se levantó y comenzó su camino.

No importa cuánto intentara asustar a las palomas, Sebastian no logró irse hasta que el pan desapareció. ¡Estúpidas aves!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no había explicado mi visión con respecto a mi Moriarty. Lo escribí en Tumblr pero no aquí, está bien, nunca es tarde, supongo 😅.
> 
> Ok, veamos, por dónde empiezo... De todas formas esto podría ser muy raro para ti, pero bueno... Moriarty, siendo de los malos, mantiene una relación abierta y muy notoria con Sebastian frente a sus empleados/subordinados e incluso con sus clientes, en estos tiempos obviamente la homosexualidad es tan o igual de castigada que un asesinato, así pues, si ya es la mente criminal tras delitos como esos ¿por qué no hacer un poco más mostrando su ilegal relación con el coronel?
> 
> A esto, también se me ha ocurrido que sea Moriarty quien de asilo/alimento/trabajo a la comunidad LGBT+, no como una especie de buen samaritano, más bien porque sabe cómo explotar la irá/frustración/tristeza/enojo para así utilizar a los reprimidos como mejor le convenga ☺️. Obviamente, como el malo del cuento, él logra ganar la de los que han dejado sin nada, tejiendo su red con hilos de lealtad y agradecimiento 😈
> 
> ¿Q-qué opinas? 🙈

**VII**

Sebastian había contemplado la idea de estar exagerando, los movimientos que el sastre hacía sobre Moriarty no tenían otra intención que tomar sus medidas, sin embargo, no había batido tantos récords de caza por imaginarse ver cosas, tratar de convencerse de que ese hombre estaba tocando solo para hacer su trabajo no fue sino un esfuerzo inútil. 

Cuando vio al sastre tomarse demasiado tiempo en ajustar la cinta alrededor de la cintura del profesor y al retirarse dejar su mano arrastrarse cual víbora hasta la cadera estrecha, llegó al límite. Mientras el sujeto, en quien había confiado por recomendación de un compañero en su club, pasaba desapercibida el aura oscura del mismo Moriarty jugando con su suerte al pensar que tal atrevimiento no sería mencionado por un caballero, no se concentraba en una amenaza igualmente letal.

Evitaría los pensamientos de asesinato, aun así poco hizo contra el deseo de poner en su lugar al hombre. Lastimarlo solo haría que no terminara el traje para el profesor, lo que igualmente aumentó su irritación. Mientras el sastre se ocupaba de medir uno de los elegantes brazos, dio los pasos necesarios para alcanzarlo por detrás.

Envolvió la cintura de Moriarty, deslizando sus manos con los dedos extendidos hasta encontrarse una sobre el vientre plano y la otra en el pecho, colocó su rostro en el hombro y sonrió ante el gesto extrañado reflejado en el espejo.

—¿De verdad, coronel? —Moran respondió con un beso en su cuello y detrás de la oreja. Para entonces el descarado sastre, si bien no tenía oportunidad de perderse el espectáculo, entendía a la perfección que tampoco debía pronunciar palabra. Eso, naturalmente, apenas era el comienzo.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo, resoplando. Atrajo el rostro de su amante y tomó su boca en un beso profundo que no dudó en ser correspondido. Al escucharlo suspirar, tomando en cuenta el conocimiento que tenía sobre sus reacciones, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los otros cerrados. Y como burla al sastre, mantuvo la mirada en su reflejo al aumentar la intensidad, como era de esperar el hombre quedó hipnotizado ante su acto.

Dirigió sus labios al delgado cuello, en donde con una mordida logró obtener un suspiro cargado de lasciva. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro ajeno y la colocó sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver. Al escuchar su nombre no tardó en aumentar sus atenciones. Sintiéndose alentado por los claros celos dibujados en la cara del sastre. Dio una sugerente traviesa lamida a lo largo del cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo sonrojado y finalmente miró directo al hombrecillo. 

—¡Fuera! —ordenó, su voz de mando teniendo un impacto directo en Moriarty. Sabía que el cobarde no iba a hacer algo contra ellos, pero él en definitiva sí. Llevó a su amante hasta la puerta.

Lo haría gritar su nombre. 

**VIII**

—¿Coronel? ¿Se encuentra ahí? —Sebastian despertó de inmediato, la voz de su ama de llaves poniéndolo en alerta—. Ha llegado un hombre con un paquete de cartas, dice que es urgente, ¿Se encuentra el profesor ahí? —Moran ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en la respuesta.

—Aquí está, bajaré de inmediato —respondió, lo suficientemente alto para que su voz atravesara la enorme habitación. Cuando notó los pasos de la mujer alejándose, volvió una mano contra el rostro buscando despejarse. Tenía que ir. Ella no habría subido a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

Miró a su pecho, el profesor dormía usándolo como almohada, aunque también la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre él. Tenía el sueño pesado cuando compartían cama, tanto como lo halagaba, resultaba ser un problema puesto que lo dejaba a él encargarse de cosas urgentes como esa. No es que fuera una regla impuesta por Moriarty, era más bien asunto suyo, por vergonzoso que fuera, procuraba que el hombre durmiera todo lo posible. 

Sus horas de sueño irregulares tendían a ponerlo irritable con los subordinados, lo que terminaba molestándolos e influyendo directamente en la calidad de sus trabajos, causando un efecto que terminaba con Moran siendo acusado por no saber manejar con inteligencia a los lacayos. También, por supuesto, le gustaba mirarlo dormir entre sus brazos. Cálido, seguro, dejándole como único espectador de su atractivo rostro y protector de su piel desnuda.

Pero ahora todo ello se había interrumpido. Y puede que este fuera un día especial en el que su amante haya dormido casi nueve horas, sin embargo, mientras existiera la posibilidad de alargar ese tiempo, Sebastian lo intentaría. Negar que deshacerse del posesivo abrazo sería más difícil para el que para el otro, apenas importaba. No quería apartarse.

Con movimientos lentos tomó el delgado brazo que atravesaba su pecho, intentó separarlo al mismo tiempo que desanclaba su pierna derecha. Al oír un suave quejido, se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Moriarty con la voz ronca, sin apartarse un centímetro de Moran. 

—Llegó un paquete de cartas sospechosas, iré a revisar —pero aun así continuó en su lugar. Incluso comenzó a repartir lentas caricias en los oscuros cabellos, enredando sus dedos y disfrutando de la suavidad.

—No son sospechosas, es un encargo especial. Nos serán muy útiles el próximo invierno, hoy no son más que papel para encender la chimenea. 

—¿Está bien dejarlas a simple vista? 

—No lo estarán —repuso Moriarty de inmediato—Celestine sabe qué hacer, si es que ya se ha levantado —soltó un resoplido, sustituto de una risa corta—, si no fuera porque está con Beatrice en definitiva la habría despedido, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sirvió el desayuno a su hora? —Sebastian no pudo responder a eso, pero sabía que de despedirla, la eficiente ama de llaves, Beatrice, se iría con ella—. Cómo sea, no tienes que irte ahora —susurró, trepando sobre Moran y escondiendo el rostro entre su hombro y cuello.

El coronel sonrió, apretando aun más fuerte su agarre contra la delgada cintura. Orgulloso escuchó un suspiro ahogado. Ambos sabían que para él volver a dormir sería imposible, pero fue orden casi directa el quedarse, desde luego no había algo en contra. Inhaló despacio el aroma de su amante, al escucharlo de vuelta en el mundo de los sueños, sonrió, esta era la clase de mañanas que más le gustaban. 

**IX**

—Debería haber regresado ya. 

—El chico tiene quince, el perro es más viejo aún, ¿qué esperarías de una combinación así? —recriminó Moriarty, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, el viento le revolvía los oscuros cabellos. Despreocupado, miraba divertido a Sebastian.

—Le he dicho que no persiga a Robie cuando corra más allá del río, ¿se perdió otra vez? —Aun sin mostrar interés, Moriarty solo hizo un ademán.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? Tal vez se esté ahogando ahora mismo en el pantano, si tienes que elegir, recupera el pato y olvida al chico.

—Con todo lo que has gastado en él, no esperes que te crea —replicó Sebastian antes de dejar la escopeta en un lugar seguro y partir hacia el bosque. Moriarty, con el ceño fruncido, masticó una respuesta mordaz.

¿Y qué si había rescatado al chico de una violación grupal? Apenas significaba algo, era lento para aprender y no sabía seguir instrucciones, tendría suerte si al recuperarse completamente de sus lesiones pudiera ser acomodado como un simple mensajero. Si no tuviera el mismo color de ojos y cabello de Sebastian ni siquiera pensaría en conservarlo, ya había hecho suficiente por él, más de lo que cualquier otro estaba dispuesto a hacer, ¿más? Sería imposible.

Pensando en sus planes a futuro, Moriarty fue sorprendido cuando, un tiempo después, entre la línea de árboles con las que daba inicio el espeso bosque, un rudo coronel salía de entre las sombras sujetando por el cuello de la camisa al chico. Ambos, y el profesor no dudó un momento en soltar un resoplido de burla, tan cubiertos de barro y hierbas que parecían una especie de monstruo a mitad de convertirse en un único ser. El chico más que Sebastian, Sebastian más que Robie, quien lo seguía de cerca dando saltos con toda la fuerza que su edad le permitía. El coronel lo tomaba halaba con relativa fuerza, repleto hasta el cuello de lodo, los pequeños pechos se marcaban ligeramente a través del chaleco desgastado, rogaba disculpas, pero Sebastian continuaba regañándolo.

—Si Robie no pudo, no deberías intentarlo tú, ¿crees que eres mejor que él? —gruñía, avanzado tan rápido como sus pesadas ropas le permitían. El profesor evitó preguntar sobre el pato, con el humor del coronel, seguramente no se salvaría de ganarse un par de manchas en su pulcro traje.

—A Peter le encantará traer agua para bañarlos —sonriente, aceptó sin cuidado el ceño fruncido de su amante—. Te dije que eligieras al pato.

—Ya era demasiado tarde, este de aquí fue lo único que logré salvar. —El chico temblaba, tal vez por el frío o la experiencia cercana a la muerte, quizá por el fiero tono de Sebastian. Moriarty volvió a resoplar, divertido.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta las caballerizas, en donde estaba más cerca el pozo y no habría posibilidad de que el lodo y las hierbas mancharan el buen trabajo que hacía Peter al mantener la entrada limpia. Moriarty, por supuesto, se quedó a admirar el espectáculo, si bien el agua fría caía sobre ellos tan suave como podía ser en lo que definitivamente era solo el primero de muchos baños, era entretenido ver como el chico se retorcía. Empapado, el agua hacía que la ropa se ciñera a su delgada cintura y un poco más en sus pechos. Para entonces, el mismo Peter lo reprendía, amenazándolo con no dejarlo entrar a menos que se quedara quieto. 

Por otro lado, el espectáculo de mirar la camisa junto a los pantalones del coronel unidos a su cuerpo como una erótica segunda piel, mostrando sus músculos y el cabello rubio pegado a la cara de forma salvaje, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo acelerando su pulso en el camino a su entrepierna. Cuando llegaron las toallas, Peter se llevó al chico para hacerlo cambiar en un lugar más privado y llevarlo a darse un baño de verdad, Sebastian se acercó a él, sin decir nada le ayudó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Antes de terminar sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeándolo, por todo lo que le gustaba tener todos esos músculos presionando contra él, evitó los labios tanto como pudo, girando la cabeza en cuanto logró verlo acercarse.

—Aléjate, hiedes a lodo y plantas podridas —dijo de inmediato, moviéndose para salir de su agarre. No le importaba la ropa mojada, el olor era lo insoportable, haría que el hombre tomara cuantos baños hicieran falta hasta eliminar el asqueroso aroma. Ahora apenas soportaba estar cerca.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero esto —gruñó, tomando entre su gran mano el sexo de Moriarty—, te delata completamente. —No hubo respuesta, mucho menos al iniciar Sebastian un feroz movimiento. Era una pelea injusta. Nadie estaba dispuesto a arreglarla.

Ni siquiera al terminar estaría alguno de los dos dispuesto a admitir la derrota.

**X**

Moriarty sonrió ladino, casi con diversión. Desde su lejano puesto en su escritorio podía ver a través de los grandes ventanales de su oficina, el prado de verde pasto y un sol casi escondido entre nubes amenazantes cargadas de lluvia apenas le provocaban emoción, su enfoque estaba en Sebastián y la hermosa señorita Eva.

Su amante le enseñaba cómo debería colocar la culata del rifle para que al accionar el gatillo no terminará por romperse algo o simplemente ceder ante la fuerza del disparo. Aun con su esponjoso vestido, Moriarty podía verla colocar sus pies en la posición adecuada. Al mismo tiempo de la detonación, no reprimió una risa burlona. Tal como le había enseñado, al caer la chica alcanzó una buena postura sobre el pasto.

Parecía haberse hecho daño, y aunque debería reducir ligeramente su reacción ante el golpe, seguro nadie más que él lograba ver los pequeños errores. La miró llevar una de sus manos a la delicada muñeca, incluso desde ese ángulo podía apreciar sus gestos de dolor, mismos que también resultaban tan solo un poco exagerados. Aun así, mantuvo una ligera sonrisa cuando Sebastian tomó la mano "herida" para revisarla, ella se encogió un poco, logrando un suave rubor en sus blancas mejillas. 

Eva colocó entonces la mano en el brazo de Moran, en un casi creíble intento por detenerlo, en ese punto sus miradas se encontraron, ella dio un par de aleteos con sus largas oscuras pestañas y, aun sin escucharla, supo que había dado un dulce agradecimiento a Sebastián por la preocupación. ¿Pero no le había dicho que debía usar sus pestañas solo hasta que sus rostros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca? Si reunía demasiados de esos pequeños errores, jamás podría enviarla a seducir a nadie.

De todas formas, Eva continuó. Aferrándose al hombro de Sebastian para levantarse y una vez de pie estar tan cerca como fuera posible del coronel. Moriarty se acercó lentamente al ventanal, ella parecía recordar casi todas sus instrucciones, pero aun necesitaba observar con mejor detalle. Era casi la imagen ideal, sus pechos juntos, sus miradas conectadas y las delicadas manos sobre Sebastian, excepto porque los pestañeos eran demasiado rápidos, una de las horquillas había perdido su lugar, desarreglando su peinado; tenía pasto en los pliegues de su vestido, y aun si no estaba demasiado cerca, casi podría jurar ver un par de manchas de tierra entre sus dedos. ¡No era perfecto! 

¿Y el apresuramiento que le siguió? ¿No advirtió acaso que era el hombre quien debía acercarse primero? Aunque tal vez no debía incluir aquel detalle en su próxima reprimenda, después de todo ella sabía que Moran no iba a corresponder. Aun así, todo requería de una buena segunda lección. Luego de ver a su amante apartándola como si fuera la chica una especie de demonio repulsivo, decidió volver a su lugar. Necesitaba estar cómodo para cuando…

—¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! —rugió el coronel, atravesando la puerta corrediza y plantándose delante del escritorio.

—Si pudiera entender a qué…

—¡Teníamos un acuerdo!, no ibas a enviar más de tus aprendices a intentar seducirme.

—No lo hice, le di la opción de un bajo reto, ella te escogió por cuenta propia —explicó—. Creo que le gustas.

—No creo que Juno opine lo mismo.

—Te quitas demasiado crédito, antes de Juno tenía a Bill. —Sebastian frunció el ceño aun más—. Ya lo he dicho, ella te eligió —resoplando, se recargó contra el asiento. 

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Moriarty sonrió. 

—El plan es usar la belleza de la señorita Eva para obtener un fácil acceso a la información de cuantos hombres importantes estén al frente de nuestra honorable patria. Pero al igual que los otros, debe practicar y de todas las opciones creyó tener una oportunidad contigo. Deberías sentirte halagado.

—¿Y si le hubiera correspondido?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? 

—¿Ahora pones a prueba mi lealtad? —Sonriente, el profesor evitó negar o afirmar a tan estúpida pregunta. Su coronel, no obstante, parecía necesitarla. Sintió su mano callosa sujetándolo del mentón. Resopló, si eso era lo que quería…

—No veo la utilidad de probar lo que me pertenece por completo. —Ante su respuesta, nada le impidió corresponder al beso feroz e insaciable que Sebastian tomó de su boca. El único hombre que no había necesitado de clases prácticas para seducirlo.

**XI**

Moriarty siguió el camino de una cicatriz a través del brazo de Sebastian. Bajo la punta de su dedo se marcó la piel deformada, una línea blanca en contraste con el suave color canela. Presionó un poco y de nueva cuenta fue hipnotizado por el encanto de la sangre volviendo a correr. La tenue luz atravesando el docel de la cama era suficiente para lograr admirar tal espectáculo como era debido.

Pasó a la siguiente, una marca de algún cuchillo acerrado que iba desde el codo hasta el dorso de la mano. Era una de sus favoritas, la línea errática trazaba una figura amenazante, contaba por sí misma su historia de supervivencia, coraje y valor. Podía dibujarla de memoria desde cualquier ángulo, incluso ahora, teniendo el brazo rodeando su cintura, no significaba reto alguno.

Aquella lo guío hacia al hombro, en donde tres líneas paralelas lo decoraban como hicieran las hombreras de su uniforme de coronel. Comenzaban por debajo de la clavícula y seguían el camino recto hasta la espalda, en donde se perdían solo un poco después. El primer toque nunca era fácil, los largos dedos aun conseguían un leve temblor, en definitiva lo más cercano a la culpa que llegaría a sentir, Moriarty lo sabía, quizá nunca conseguiría estar del todo en paz con ella, había sido su culpa, el pago por su pequeño error.

Delineó sutilmente el punto de inicio en cada marca, no encontraba en su amante cicatrices teniendo tanto significado como aquéllas, para describir con precisión exacta al hombre que las poseía, era un tigre. Una bestia capaz de asesinar y defender hasta su último aliento lo que por mérito propio le pertenecía. Aun cuando fuera la misma causa de ello.

Bajo su palma contra la piel deformada contuvo el recuerdo de la sangre y los gruñidos, los ojos rojos. El tacto de cada elevación en las heridas que él mismo saturó fue recorrido un par de veces antes de encontrar otro sendero. Viajó hasta el pecho, la luz se volvió insuficiente, sin embargo no la necesitaba. Comenzó a mitad del esternón, desde ese punto ascendió marcando una ligera curvatura hacia la derecha pero manteniendo la línea hacia el cuello, en donde continuaba haciéndose más delgada solo hasta poco antes de tocar la barbilla, dejando solo una pequeña punta sobre la misma. 

Justo entonces se encontró con la mirada azul, lo observaba curioso y un tanto divertido. Sintió el aumento en la presión contra su cintura, tampoco se perdió de la mano callosa empujando su nuca. No se resistió, correspondió al beso con la misma pasión recibida. Aventurándose lo atrajo aun más enredando las piernas en su cadera. Lo escuchó gruñir su nombre y al sentir el bulto de su entrepierna comprendió de inmediato lo que iba a suceder, sería devorado. 

Le dejó marcar su cuello, a la ferocidad del tigre se rendía. 

Y bajo su poder encontraría de nuevo el mayor de los placeres. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el número nueve "el chico" es trans, espero no haberte confundido 😅, no le puse un nombre porque no encontré ninguno que me gustara lo suficiente, lo dejé así jajaa.
> 
> Mientras, muchas gracias por leer, sabes que apreciaré cada uno de tus hermosos comentarios ❤️. También esperaré por tu opinión al respecto de mi idea sobre Moriarty y la comunidad 😊.
> 
> Me despido, gracias por leer 😚.
> 
> Te quiero ✨💕😍💕✨
> 
> ¡Ciao! ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí un Lemon/smut de estos dos como celebración por mis primeros 50 seguidores en Tumblr, te dejaré el link por si tienes curiosidad.
> 
> https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/617236302228750336/minific-mormor
> 
> Entonces, ¿qué te pareció? Se respira toda esa toxicidad 😚 que poco a poco estoy empezando a amar más escribir ❤️. Sigo teniendo ideas para los drabbles, así que en definitiva no se detendrán pronto 😏.
> 
> Sin embargo, por ahora es todo. Querido corazón, nos leemos en otra ocasión 😘.
> 
> Te quiero ❤️
> 
> Ciao 💕💞✨


End file.
